People in the construction industry have always used wood and steel to frame houses and build buildings. Because of its malleability and availability, wood has been the most widely used material, and the majority of homes consist of a wooden frame resting on and bolted to a concrete foundation.
Over time, this wooden frame becomes susceptible to damage from insects, fire, water, and even forces of mother nature like the high winds of a tornado.
In the aftermath of any disaster, whether it's the high winds and floods of Hurricane Katrina or tornadoes in the plains of Kansas, the houses are usually completely obliterated, destroying the wooden frame and leaving only the concrete foundation they was built on.
The costs of repair are astronomical and cities are declared a “state of emergency” until they can be rebuilt.